


Drew Me In With A Smile

by Twice_The_Heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Carter, Day 3, F/F, Supercat Week, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Supercat week. Cute meet featuring Baby!Carter, the babe magnet. Based on the prompt "I’m on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did," from a post I found on tumblr about Single parents AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drew Me In With A Smile

     She is absolutely embarrassed, actually no, she’s not. She’s frustrated and tired that’s what she’s feeling. Her son has been crying for the past few minutes and she can’t get him to stop and to make matters worse, she was on the bus. Yes, Cat Grant the Queen of All Media, was forced to resort to public transportation all because her usual driver was unavailable and the replacement driver did not have the proper car seat for her 2 year old son.

     So here she was, on a bus heading to work at Catco with her screaming child. She could tell that some people were getting antsy and irritated with Carter’s crying. There were also some people who were judging her for not being able to get her son to stop crying.

“Get that brat to stop crying for god sake,” someone mumbled.

      Cat instantly turned on the man who had spoken out, “As if you could do better, you probably aren’t even a parent. You’ve probably never had to deal with a child before, so you don’t get to comment.” The man quickly turned red with embarrassment, and muttered a quick apology. She focused her attention back on trying to get Carter to calm down, but he just seemed to cry even more.

     Cat honestly had no idea why he was crying. He wasn’t hungry, she had just fed him before they left home. His diaper was still clean and he wasn’t sick either. So there was no reason he should be crying, Cat thought.

Then all of a suddenly, he stopped. Cat couldn’t believe it, she looked down at Carter and to her surprise he was full on smiling. But it wasn’t her he was smiling at. Cat looked up, following the direction her son was looking and was met with a beautiful sight.

Across from her was a beautiful, tall, blonde woman with shining blue eyes and an enchanting smile. A smile that had managed to enchant the child in Cat’s arms. And had managed to enchant his mother too, it seemed.

“Hi there, little guy.” When she spoke she managed to make Carter smile even more and he quickly babbled out a greeting back, making the woman’s smile bigger.

Oh God where those dimples? Oh no. Cat was doomed.

“How did you do that?” Cat asked in a daze.

“Do what?” The woman asked. She tilted her head a bit and her brows furrowed in a confused expression. And Cat was instantly reminded of a confused puppy by the other woman’s actions.

“Get him to stop crying? I just smiled at him. Isn’t that right, buddy?” And Carter just nodded and burst out into giggles as he looked at the woman across from them. And Cat was shocked, Carter was relatively shy around people.

“You must be really good with children,” Cat said.

“Not really, I don’t have much experience with kids,” replied the woman with a shy smile. God, why was she so damn cute?

“Hm, well you must have won him over with you dazzling smile then.” Cat said with a smug smile as her word got the woman across from her to blush.

“I guess I did.”

Suddenly the bus stops and both women around. The woman then turns to Cat and starts to speak. “Well, this is my stop. It was so nice to meet you two.” She then walks into the isle and bends down to Carter’s level.

“And you, little buddy, try not to give your Mama such a hard time. Okay?”

“Okay.” Carter whispers out and then tries to reach out to the woman, fingers flexing in a grabbing motion that Cat recognizes.

Quickly Cat asks, “Carter, do you want to say bye-bye?”

He replies with an excited, “yes Mommy.”

     So Cat looks to the woman standing in front of her son, silently asking for permission. And with a slight questioning face the woman nods, then straightens up. Cat shifts Carter so she can hold him out to her so he can say goodbye. Carter’s little arms reach around the other woman’s neck and he hugs her and leaves a goodbye kiss on her cheek. Then he look at her and says, “Bye-bye,” in a soft tone. And it’s such a precious moment, a huge smile breaks out on Cat’s face.

     Then Cat looks at the other woman’s face and her expression is breathtaking. The other woman’s face is practically shining, her blue eyes are sparkling with affection for a child she had just meet. Her smile is so big and radiant, showcasing the woman’s lovely dimples.  And wow, this woman is so beautiful.

“Bye-Bye, Carter. I have to go now. But it was so nice to meet you and your lovely mom.” She says with a shy glance at Cat, as she turns to get off the bus.

And before her brain can catch up with the rest of her body, Cat starts to move quickly with Carter and his bag in her arms, getting off the bus after the woman.

“Wait, wait!” Cat shouts once she’s off the bus, towards the direction the other woman took. The woman stops and then turns around with a small smile on her lovely pink lips. “Yes?” she asks.

“I didn’t get your name…” is all Cat says as she trails off.

     “Kara. Kara Danvers. And your name would be?” Kara replies, her smile widening as her hand reaches out to shake Cat’s hand. “Cat. And you’ve meet my son, Carter.” And Carter giggles again lifting his head from Cat’s shoulder, waving with his small hand. “Hi, Kara.”

Cat continues on, as Kara looks at Carter with a soft chuckle falling from her lips.

“Well then, Kara. This may seem a little forward for just meeting on a bus a couple minutes ago, but would you like to go out to dinner sometime?” Cat asks. Carter then lets out a small gasp, then asks, “Please, Kara?”

 Kara laughs and then says, “Well now buddy, how can I say no?”

Cat and Kara then exchange numbers, with Cat telling Kara that she will text her with all the details and setting a date on the upcoming Friday night. They all say their goodbye, especially Carter, as Kara continues to head off on her way.

Cat casts a quick glance around her seeing that she somehow manage to get off at her stop. She releases a small laugh to herself and heads to the front door of her building. As the walk Cat turns to her son with an affectionate smile.

“Well now Carter. It seems you have great taste in women.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there was any mistakes, those are totally on me. I'm also posting my fics on my tumblr, if anyone is interested.  
> My url is: ivegottwicetheheart


End file.
